While brush seals are often used in various turbo machinery applications to prevent or minimize leakage flows between rotating and stationary components, they cannot be used in many locations due to space constraints, seal stiffness and rotor stability, and in those locations, conventional J-seals with abradable or labyrinth seals are employed. Brush seals, however, are effective in that they allow less leakage flow across the seals. It would therefore be desirable to provide a brush seal configuration that can be installed in confined spaces between, for example, stator and rotor components of a turbo machine.